A Short Story: Slaughter Frenzy
Characters PersephoneMoon.png|Persephone Moon, District 1 Hexmd.png|Presley Amethyst, District 1 Lilacd.png|Shyla Strong, District 2 madd0e.png|Calix Memphis, District 2 lilaq.png|Lilac Electra, District 3 Harbor.png|Harbor Avalon, District 4 qaw.png|Arlo Neptune, District 4 Poze.png|Posey Minx, District 7 vepsa.png|Vesper Skies, District 9 arsqw.png|Archer Maddox, District 11 loniwill.png|Sadey Ioni, District 12 D12mal.png|Taurus Orion, District 12 Persephone Moon, a ditsy, dazed sweet girl with a thirst for blood. She's very beautiful, and she knows it, and she uses her breathtaking demeanor to it's fullest advantage. Persephone is a force to be reckoned with, do not underestimate this dull damsel. Presley Amethyst, a cocky, snobby individual. Extremely self-absorbed and pompous, this guy is very disliked. He loves attention, and wants eyes on him at all times. But, don't be fooled, because Presley is awfully ruthless and ferocious, and super sly. Shyla Strong, a rude, coldhearted menacing bitch. This girl is the definition of calculating, and carries a sinister aura wherever she goes. Getting on her bad side is a terrible idea, because she holds grudges, severe ''grudges. '''Calix Memphis', although Calix seems like a fun, genuine dude, that's the utter opposite of what he his. Hiding behind that contended face, is a savage and callous killer. He's extremely relentless, and can't wait to unleash havoc. Lilac Electra, the sweetest little thing ever. This girl is beyond kind, she's such a giver and can always turn your frown upside down. But what people don't know about Lilac, is that she's a fighter. She will go down swinging. If Lilac doesn't put her full dedication into her actions she knows she won't succeed. Harbor Avalon, is a fiesty, sassy lady with a super vile edge. This striking girl is very rude, and quite a savage. She's a very personal individual, so you could say she's a dark horse and when you mess with Harbor, let's just say it won't be pretty. Arlo Neptune, a kind, halcyon guy who's very laidback and chilled. He's a wiz with the ladies, but treats them like princesses. Arlo is still a very determined competitor, and can cause madness with a trident. Posey Minx, this girl is sly, cunning and super intelligent. You see her, then you don't. She's like a fox. Posey, if you actually get to know her, is a loveable, generous and pleasant girl. She does have a malicious side to her though, and it's quite a joyride. Vesper Skies, a considerate young man with a very comedic personality. Vesper gets along well with everyone, he's that type of guy everyone wants to know. A genuine, engaging speciman with charm and good vibes. Archer Maddox, a conniving dude with no remorse. He's determined, he's vicious and he's strong-willed. Although he does have a kind side, there's no time for friends during The Hunger Games, at least according to Archer. Sadey Ioni, a sneaky, cheeky young girl with tricks up her sleeve. Sadey is very kind-hearted and humorous, and can shine light on disastrous situations. She's vibrant, she's friendly, and most importantly she's persistent. Taurus Orion, is a receptive, resolute youth with a serious flame for district partner. Taurus will try his sheer hardest in order to safeguard his passion and desire, Sadey. Taurus will go down in a hotheaded brawl, he's an autonomous individual and he won't back down. Part 1 ''Archer Maddox, District 11: An abominale spectacle clogs my vision. The dire, broad, relentless career pack. They are lethal, especially considering the fact they are all alive and operating. Six of them. They're like a herd of heated bulls, and I'm the red flag. I bet I could annihilate the entire flock in one-on-ones, but these fairies like to travel in a group. It's pathetic really, they're all excelled in combat yet they have to lurk in a gang. If only I could seperate them... The dark night is leisurely downpouring into the arena, meaning they perhaps will slumber. And that means only one or two will guard the others. It's a flawless opportunity, I'm sheerly certain I can lacerate these bogus scamps. Easily. When the lucky chance dawns, I'll snag it. ''Shyla Strong, District 2: I can't stand that dopey birdbrain from 1, I'm surprised she can keep her own head screwed on. Her bitching is dragging us down majorly, she tries to get any speckle of attention she can get. We're all fed up with her nonsense. Seriously. Someone needs to accost the airhead quickly. Murmuring some gibberish, she reclines against a tree devouring some chestnuts. Even her eating infuriates me. This girl is making me paranoid! As we all stare daggers into her, she's barely oblivious to our presence and hums some irritating hymn. I could bludgeon her with my machete on the spot if I wanted to, but that would get very ugly. "Persephone, I can't take it anymore. No one here has the guts to confront you, so I will," I exclaim, taking a step towards her. Her mouth curls into the most sinister grin I've ever seen, which really perplexes me. I thought she'd be phased by my challenging. "You're constantly complaining, constantly being annoying, and constantly being a clueless imbecile. Don't you see us rolling our eyes when you speak? Don't you realize we literally are fed up with your bullshit? Don't you get it?!" I end my rant with a sigh. She begins cackling. She truly is laughing like it's the funniest thing she's heard in her life. "If I'm such an annoyance to you, then why not rid of me?" She hisses, with an essence of sarcasm. "Trust me, I easily could." "Try me, bitch." ''Arlo Neptune, District 4: Persephone's insult triggers a bomb. Shyla brandishes a glistening machete, and Persephone hops up wielding a noxious hatchet. Before the girls can even engage eachother, Calix darts between the girls and holds Shyla back. Harbor yanks on Persephone's blonde locks and jerks them back with such fatal force Persephone goes tumbling. "You girls are pathetic." Presley grunts, "just get along." "Shyla's a freaking psychopath!" Persephone hoots, "just admit that I'm better Shyla, because that's all you care about." "Better than me? Please." Shyla snaps, her tone more calm. The girls have been firing shots at one another continually since the beginning of the games. I've had to put up with their arguing for almost a week now. Save my soul already. "You see me giving these tributes the most horrible death you can imagine, yet you just slit their throat and skip off. I expected more higher of you District 2 ''legends. Paha! What a joke!" Persephone yelps. Her comment really upsets Calix. After exchanging glances with his companion, he nods and unleashes Shyla from his tight grip. That was a bad move. ''Third Person: Shyla advances swiftly on Persephone, her machete twinkling in the crisp moonlight. Determination, anger and bloodlust fills her adrenaline, and she takes the first swing. ''Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrip, goes Persephone's jacket as Shyla slices her rib. Luckily, Persephone is layered in cotton clothes, so the gash isn't pernicious. Persephone uplifts a wicked looking axe, and hacks away at Shyla like a chef cutting vegetables. The argent blade slits open Shyla's waist first, the second slash slices her breast, and the third, with savage strength, slits Shyla's lower throat. She is stunned by Persephone's strength. Shyla struggles to breathe through her severed windpipe, but still manages to swing at Persephone's legs, knocking the girl from 1 off balance. Clutching the leaking wound, Persephone's grip on the axe becomes loose, giving Shyla an opportunity. Shyla bowls Persephone to the ground with a fierce velocity, and Persephone lets out a painful grunt as her back crushes against the surface of the ground. The blade of her machete is now rammed against the skin of Persephone's neck. The other careers keep their distance from the violent girls, sporting masks of excitement. "Shyla's got this." Calix announces while the Persephone tries to box Shyla off of her. "Just give up. I can either give you a slit throat or dozens of stinging wounds." Shyla squeals through gritted teeth with a daunting tone. But Persephone is not one to give up. Her arm nonchalantly grasps for the handle of her dropped axe, and before Shyla can give Persephone her deathblow the vicious blade batters Shyla in the hip. Shyla rolls away from Persephone, her free hand covering the flow of blood in her hip. Persephone swiftly makes it onto her feet, dashing towards a feeble Shyla. Vulnerable, Shyla deflects the strike of Persephone's weapon with her arm, blooming more pain. Shyla uses her physical force to tackle Persephone to the ground again, sending the girls into another bloody brawl. Unsewing eachother like ragdolls, the girls are both draining energy from one another. Soon only one of these ferocious girls will remain. Back on their feet now, the girls punt eachother violently, slice eachother open and exchange new pitches of screams. Shyla, with an impressive training score of 11, is certain she can slay this dragon. Persephone on the other hand, is shaken. She's anxious, and she knows she can't fight much longer. But Persephone fishes a secret weapon from her belt. A shuriken. Shyla is at least two metres away from Persephone, advancing on her quickly, not even noticing the spiky star blade in Persephone's scarred hand. "Make it count," Persephone murmurs under her breath before sending the blade soaring. Point blanc. Through the heart. Strength and energy seeping from her body hastily, Shyla's grip on the machete becomes free, and Shyla plunges to the grassy floorbed face first. The cannon signifying Shyla's fate blasts, and the career pack beam the bloody mess in front of them, all filled with shock. "Well.. that wraps that up.." Persephone mumbles, her tone of voice adorned with an aroma of regret. She collapses, her wounds leaking fast. Luckily they saved some ointments and medicines to heal her. Presley picks up his counterpart and hoists her over his shoulder. Calix seems pissed. The pack of lethal players venture towards their base, stealthy Archer Maddox creeping behind them in their direction. ''Lilac Electra, District 3: Scarcely any minutes after the cannon, the pernicious hologram of Shyla Strong enhances the night sky. Thank god for that, she was one force to be reckoned with. Who on earth could slay her, she was such a demon. Suddenly, the horrific memory floods my mind again. I remember it crystal clearly, how that career took my boyfriend's life. It was going fine, everything was going swell. We were fleeing the massacre, we were so close. Then it hit him. The jet black, sparkling harpoon. Right in the neck. He fell without a word, without a breath. He was gone.. gone for good. That harpoon belonged to Harbor Avalon. That merciless brat shall demolish at ''my hands. Her worthless body shall fall at my feet. I shall shed her blood. She changed my complete dynamic of the game, I don't care if I win. I don't care if I die. But what I do care about, is executing that filthy, rotten mutt. To avenge my love, my everything. Karma's a bitch, Harbor. And so am I. The Control Room: Youngest head Gamemaker ever, 19 year old Leia Cassiopeia replays Shyla's ghastly death, her face contorting into a wicked, heartless villain. "Miss. Cassiopeia," Magnus Vienna proclaims, coming forth clasping a crimson clipboard. "Shyla's death has sent District 2 into a frenzy. The citizens are butchering everything. Persephone's sponsors have rocketed immensely ever since she killed Shyla." Leia smirks, glazed with iniquity. "It would only make sense if we ridded of Persephone." Leia snickers, "what a foolish request. Because of Persephone, more people are watching. More people are supporting. More people are sponsoring. She's increased the views dreadfully. She's giving the game life, if she's killed, Panem will be in mayhem. There's no way we're executing her. Yet, anyway." "I suppose. But maybe.. we should put her to the test." Magnus responds wickedly. This attracts Leia's attention. "What do you propose..?" "I'll surprise you." "I trust you, Magnus." "I won't let you down, trust me." Suddenly, Leia's remote vibrates, signifying there's a battle going on in the arena. She swiftly prods a button and the screen forth of her displays an awful tussle between Archer Maddox and Arlo Neptune. Leia doesn't even blink. ''Arlo Neptune, District 4: Luckily I sighted Archer before he could slash my back open, and now he's scampering away from us. What an idiot. You don't simply challenge 5 careers to a brawl, unless you're utter braindead. Harbor manages to lodge a harpoon through his arm before he disappears into the murky greenery. "That kid had a deathwish," Harbor mutters under her breath. Although she's only killed two people, I know she's the strongest of us all. Her kills have been long range too, so she hasn't been able to showcase her combat artistry. She can get very scrappy. As we reach the camp, we elect Calix to take the first shift of watching over us. After applying and coaxing Persephone with medication and ointments, we all head off to our tents and begin our slumbers. I have a feeling tomorrow will be hectic. ''Day 7 ''Vesper Skies, District 9: I'm severely paranoid. I'm aching. Mourning. Everything has been a complete trainwreck from the beginning.. I lost Yzabel, my District partner and first love. She was the most striking lass ever. My ally from District 8 was tag-teamed by the careers, and I'm peppered with slits and wounds. My days are numbered for sure. Suddenly, I hear the snapping of a twig. I shuffle deep against the bark of the tree, hand clamped over my mouth and stay extremely quiet. Minutes go by. Surely the creature must be gone by now. ''Archer Maddox, District 11: My arrow pierces the camping tribute directly through the stomach, and he goes tumbling out of the tree. He screeches, panics and scrambles. Lunging on his body, I dig my knife through his throat and give a mighty slash. The cannon booms in unison with the prying of my knife. 10 tributes left. Let's do this thing. ''Harbor Avalon, District 4: These careers are just a bunch of illogical little twats. Thank god I was put on nightshift, time to kill off these puny little fuckwits. Grasping the handle of my lethal harpoon, I creep around the tents. Hmm, who to kill first? Persephone? Presley? Ooooh. Calix. Looks like it's not District 2's year. How pathetic. Unzipping his tent, I hop in and crawl towards him. Hmm, let me tease him. "Baby.." I whisper, slipping the harpoon into my back pocket. He awakens, and sees me on top of him. "Ha, um. Hey Harbor." I strip my top off. His face goes red, his eyes bulge. This is just rich. "Calix, I've been eying you up from the start. Those muscles are irresistable.." I purr, stroking his chest. "Can I do you a favour, Calix?" I ask seductively. "A-anything," he mutters, eyes locked onto my breasts. I lean in for a kiss, and our lips lock. But not for long. I stealthily retrieve the blade from my back pocket, and make my move. Ramming my harpoon deep through the back of his neck, blood splashes all over my face and I cover his mouth. "Shh, baby." I hiss. I slip my shirt on and sprint out the tent, cackling quietly. ''Death Chart: 12th. Shyla Strong (D2), stabbed multiple times by Persephone Moon (D1) (Day 6) 11th. Vesper Skies (D9), throat cut by Archer Maddox (D11) (Day 7) 10th. Calix Memphis (D2), stabbed in the back of the neck by''' Harbor Avalon (D4)' (Day 7) '''9th.' Presley Amethyst (D1), head smashed by Taurus Orion (D12) (Day 8) 8th.Taurus Orion (D12), stabbed in the temple by Persephone Moon (D1) (Day 8) 7th. Posey Minx (D7), chest slashed by Archer Maddox (D11) (Day 10) 6th. Arlo Neptune (D4), decapitated by Archer Maddox (D11) (Day 11) 5th. Harbor Avalon (D4), throat slashed by Lilac Electra (D3) (Day 11) 4th. Lilac Electra (D3), back stabbed by Persephone Moon (D1) (Day 11) 3rd. Sadey Ioni (D12), hung by Archer Maddox (D11) (Day 12) 2nd. Archer Maddox (D11), stabbed multiple times by Persephone Moon (D1) (Day 12) 1st. Persephone Moon: Winner. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hunger Games